CORE SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Brown Superfund Research Program (SRP) addresses the difficult scientific challenges inherent to Superfund and Brownfield sites by engaging academic-government-community partnerships to inform a broad- based state-of-the-art research enterprise focused on providing Integrated Biomedical & Engineering Solutions to Regulatory Uncertainty. With four projects organized into Biomedical-Engineering Project Collaborations (Vapor Intrusion Modeling and Health Monitoring, Nanotechnology Applications and Safety) and within- discipline integrating work (Biomarkers & Toxicity Testing, Nanomaterial Vapor Barriers), the Center investigates vapor intrusion, develops biomarkers of reproductive health, and designs safe nanomaterials for site remediation. These research efforts are supported by the Cores and State Agencies Liaisons that provide dynamic, interdisciplinary, and bi-directional interactions with government and community partners. The Administrative Core is the hub of the Center and develops the organizational structure and mechanisms to facilitate communication among its members and with the Rhode Island Departments of Environmental Management and Health, the community, and numerous stakeholders, including the NIEHS, USEPA, ATSDR, and other SRPs. Kim Boekelheide, M.D., Ph.D., Center Director, Eric Suuberg, Ph.D., Associate Director, and Robert Hurt, Ph.D., Associate Director, comprise an experienced leadership team that provides vision, research insight, and management expertise to the Center. A Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Specialist, Susan Huse, Ph.D., is supported by the Administrative Core and provides an integrative resource for data analysis. Linda Covington, Center Manager, is responsible for the day-to-day management tasks of the Program. Brown University continues its strong support of the Brown SRP with a commitment to invest $200,000 per year over the next five year cycle, and $500,000 bridging support in the no cost extension year, enhancing the scope of environmental health and remediation research, and augmenting research integration, translation, and community engagement. Responsible fiscal and resource management are the primary responsibility of the Center Director and Associate Directors, aided by the Center Manager. The Administrative Core brings together all efforts of the Center members through these Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1: Provide strong leadership and develop processes that support and accommodate the growth of interdisciplinary basic and applied research, translational activities, community engagement, and training. Specific Aim 2: Maintain administrative structures that strengthen team building and ensure effective communication within the program and to all stakeholders. Specific Aim 3: Implement mechanisms that optimally promote the program's objectives and ensure best practices for responsible use of available resources.